


Christmas Eve Date

by kenshincha



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenshincha/pseuds/kenshincha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim takes Spock someplace special on Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Eve Date

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ksadvent](http://ksadvent.livejournal.com) 2012\. Nantucket Park is totally made up, unfortunately. Beta'd by [marlee813](http://marlee813.livejournal.com).

_Hey. Half past 11, Christmas Eve. Corner of Cecil and Hugh. If you're up for it. -Jim_

It was exactly 23:25 when Spock crept out of his room, his socks silent on the hardwood floor. The thick Vulcan Jacket and pants muffled the sound of his movements. Spock could hear his mother's deep breaths as she slept, and his father's low murmurs as he meditated.

This was not logical. It was the act of an immature human teenager, not that of a Vulcan. However, Spock _was_ half human, as everyone constantly reminded him, either it was to humiliate or empower him. 

Spock slipped on his boots beside the front door. He paused for a moment, listening carefully for any signs that he had been detected. Hearing nothing, he opened the door and quickly stepped through, allowing it to close behind him. 

It was a dark night with no moon. The chill was already pushing through his clothing and he fought back a shiver. There was thankfully little wind. The streetlights illuminated the large clumps of snow that drifted down from the sky. There were no holiday lights in this neighborhood as it was mostly occupied by alien races. Spock huffed and watched the evidence of his breath dissipate.

His boots crunched in the snow as he walked down the path. He wanted to calculate the amount of time it would take for his tracks to be hidden, but he had insufficient data concerning the rates of snow fall. These last few weeks had been the first time he had ever seen snow. He had only found it to be a mere obstacle before, but he had had the chance to view it through another's eyes, and he could now see the beauty in it.

It was easy to spot Jim at the end of the cleared street. He had parked his motorcycle under a street light, and was leaning on it casually, as if he was not waiting to meet up with an ambassador's son long after his curfew. Spock hunched his shoulders against the crisp air and quickened his pace.

Jim grinned widely when Spock approached. He had a wool coat, a blue scarf and a red knit hat. "You forgot to wear a hat again." He pulled a blue beanie out of his coat pocket. He ruffled the snow out of Spock's hair before he pulled it down over his head. "You seem really forgetful for a Vulcan.”

Spock blinked and raised the hat so it did not cover his eyes as fully. "You always bring an extra hat, and I would not want you to have to carry it."

Jim laughed and leaned in to give him a quick kiss, his lips warm compared to the cold air. "Come on. If we wait too long, we'll miss the best place to be at Christmas Eve," he said and pulled Spock towards the motorcycle.

Sarek did not approve of Jim. His criminal record was extensive. Sarek believed he was too wild. He was too ill-temper. He had no morals. Simply, he was too illogical. His mother was less disproving, but still wary of the ‘bad-boy,’ as she termed it once.

Spock suspected the reason they did not discourage him was because they would be leaving for Vulcan again soon.

His parents underestimated Spock. They saw this as a human need to rebel. It would be a lie if Spock said he did not become more curious of human nature during his time here on Earth, but he was not interested in Jim for his lawless style, for his leather jacket or motorcycle.

Jim was used to being underestimated. Spock certainly did when Jim had sat down across from him inside the warm cafe near the Vulcan Embassy. Jim had flirted with him shamelessly, which Spock deflected with disinterest. Jim was not discouraged. He just smiled and scanned the notes Spock had been making. His knowledge of warp core containment nearly rivaled that of Spock's. It was the first time Spock had participated in a purposeless discussion that seemed to wonder from one topic to the next. 

Spock had enjoyed it.

The air cut through Spock's clothing, and he kept his head down and against Jim's back. Spock trusted Jim's driving skills, though he did not stop himself from squeezing his waist during the sharp turns.

Thankfully, it did not take very long for them to arrive at their destination, the large Nantucket Park in the northwest part of the city. It was large and almost entirely dark. There were no lights except for a few PADDs and flashlights. There were a surprising amount of people present. Some families, but mostly couples making their way into park.

They both got off the bike, clipping the helmets to the side. Jim grabbed Spock's hand and pulled him towards the path. Even through the two pairs of gloves, Spock's mind hummed at the contact. 

"Why are so many here?" Spock asked.

Jim grinned and put his arm around Spock's waist. "You'll see." He looked around the park. "We need to find a free bench."

Jim was warm against Spock's side, and he leaned into it. He scanned the area before nodding. "There."

They quickened their pace to reach the bench before anyone else. Jim stopped beside it and looked around, though Spock was not sure what Jim was looking for exactly. Once he seemed satisfied, he plopped down on the bench and grinned up at Spock.

Spock paused for a moment before sitting down close to Jim on the bench. Jim looked at him a moment before grinning. "I can't believe you snuck out. I figured you were going to leave me standing there."

"I told you I would meet you." Spock did not admit that he had had a moment of uncertainty.

Jim gave a knowing look but did not comment on it. The hard wooden bench was cold under them, and Spock shivered. Jim frowned and put his arm around Spock's shoulders, pulling him closer. "It shouldn't be too much longer. Here." Jim reached into his jacket and pulled out a small thermos.

"What should not?" Spock asked. He did not see anything that would make it so worth leaving the house in the middle of the night to sit in cold weather. He opened the thermos and smelled the liquid inside. He gave Jim at flat look.

Jim's smile widened.

Spock hesitated before taking a sip of the hot chocolate. It was hot, and he felt warmth seep into him from the inside out. Spock attributed it to the temperature and not to the inebriating effects.

Jim leaned over and pressed his lips against Spock's cheek. His breath was warm as it puffed against Spock's skin. "Won't your dad be proud? I'm leading you down a horrible path of debauchery and substance abuse."

Spock turned his head towards Jim. "I do not believe proud is the correct word."

Jim's grin faded from his face. "Do you know when you're heading back to Vulcan yet?"

Spock took another sip. "I do not. It is always difficult to estimate the amount of time something will take when so many races are involved."

Jim hummed. "But if you did have to guess."

Spock paused, tightening his grip on the thermos. "We will be gone most likely before New Years."

The heavy sigh covered Spock's cheek, and Jim pulled him even closer. "We'll just have to make the most of it then."

The ringing of a tower bell sounded in the distance. A hush came over the park, and Spock grew wary. His eyes darted around, attempting to see what everyone was waiting for with baited breath.

"Merry Christmas!" Jim suddenly shouted at the twelfth toll, joining in the chorus of voices.

Spock blinked in surprise as the park was suddenly illuminated with bright lights, coloring the snow as it drifted to the ground. The number of lights used, stringing through the trees and in moving shapes among them, was most perplexing. The amount of work that would be needed to make the soft glowing lights sit perfectly among the trees must have been arduous. It was difficult for Spock to say that something was beautiful, however he did believe this was the closest he came to truly seeing it.

"They only get lit up for one day every year, only on Christmas," Jim said.

"It must be a lot of work to go through for only 24 hours to show it."

Jim laughed and shifted on the bench, leaning against one of the arms and pulling Spock to lie on top of him, cradled between his legs. He nuzzled behind Spock's ear, content emotions brushing against his mind. "It's worth it though. It's like cherry blossoms in Japan. They're only around for a little while, a fleeting beauty you need to appreciate while you can."

Spock pulled Jim's arms tighter around his waist. "That is rather poetic of you."

"Well, I read it on the event's information site, but it still stands."

The corner of Spock's mouth twitched up involuntarily. "That sounds more believable."

Jim chuckled. "Do you like it?"

Spock turned his head, and Jim kissed the corner of his mouth. "Indeed."

\----

Spock's eyes snapped open at the sound of his communicator beeping. It was light outside and the snow had stopped, his internal clock telling him it was 0812. He tensed and scrabbled for the device, dislodging the snow that had settled on him overnight. Jim grunted and shifted, seeming to be trying to go back to sleep.

When Spock sat up, that seemed to draw Jim from his sleep. "Huh?" he asked, his voice groggy.

Spock glanced at him, noting how... attractive Jim looked at the moment, but he quickly pushed the thought from his mind. Spock opened the communicator. "Spock here."

"Oh Spock," his mother's voice came through in a relieved sigh. The sound of her voice drew Jim's attention immediately. "Are you all right?"

"I am unharmed and in no danger," Spock confirmed.

"Spock, where are you?" Her tone became harder.

"I am in Nantucket Park, but I will be home momentarily."

"Nantucket Park?" his mother asked, sounding surprised.

"I will explain myself when I return," Spock promised. Jim rubbed his hand along Spock's spine. It was illogically comforting.

His mother seemed hesitant, as if she was not sure if she should be angry or not. "Okay, dear. Your father and I will be waiting."

"Oh god, Sarek is going to kill me," Jim groaned, slouching down even more on the bench and covering his eyes with a gloved hand.

"I would usually say that killing you would be illogical, but there may be a way for him to twist the logic to serve his purposes," Spock confirmed as he stood up. His muscles were surprisingly less tense than he had feared. Perhaps it was his proximity to Jim; it may not be a theory that Spock could test.

"Oh man, don't say that." Jim stood, obviously more stiff than Spock. "I'm really sorry. I'd planned on getting you home before they noticed. I can't believe we fell asleep." Jim's worrying morphed into disbelieving laughter.

Spock held out his hand, and Jim beamed at him while he took. They both started walking back to his motorcycle. The lights were still illuminated on the trees, but with the sun hanging in the sky, they seemed no longer as impressive. 

The trip back to the house took longer with the larger amount of traffic, but the street was just as deserted as the night before. Jim did not bother parking on the street, instead pulling up directly to Spock's temporary home. Spock got off the bike.

"I can come inside if you want me to explain," Jim said, rubbing his hands on his thighs as if trying to wipe sweat from them.

"That will not be necessary," Spock murmured and leaned into press a kiss against Jim's lips.

Jim grinned up at him. "Well, give me a call if you need to run away or anything."

"You will be the first person I notify," Spock promised.

With a laugh and another kiss, Jim reluctantly drove away. As Spock walked up the steps, he saw that his footsteps had indeed been hidden, though it did little to help him at the moment.

His parents were waiting in the living room. His mother jumped up and wrapped her arms around him. His father stood, but did not approach.

"Oh Spock. I don't know whether to be angry or sort of proud of you!"

"My wife, this is nothing of which to be proud," his father said. Spock kept his mouth from twitching in a smile at the words.

"This is one of the first times Spock shows his illogically little human side; of course I can't help but be a little proud." She took a step back, holding Spock at arm's length. "Did James really take you to Nantucket Park last night to see the lights?"

Spock raised an eyebrow, rather surprised that his mother had heard of the event. "He did."

"Well, I didn't give that boy enough credit!" She smiled widely.

"Amanda," his father spoke disapprovingly.

"Oh hush. No harm done. Just a romantic Christmas Eve date." She looked over her shoulder at him. "Don't you remember when I took you to see it?"

Spock blinked in surprise and watched Sarek as he tilted his head. "Yes."

"I just hope Spock enjoyed it more than you did." She turned back to Spock. "Did you? Enjoy it?" she asked hopefully.

Spock nodded. "I did."

"Wonderful!" She hugged him again. "And we have some news! It turns out your father may be needed for longer than we thought. We're going to be staying here for a good while longer while they get everything all sorted out."

Spock looked to his father with wide eyes. "Truly?"

Sarek did not huff, though he looked as if he wanted to. "Yes."

"So, I want to see this James of yours here for dinner one night soon. If he has the same taste in dates as your mother has, he can't be all that bad."

Spock nodded. "Of course."

Later that afternoon when Spock checked his PADD, he had many messages, but only one that mattered.

_Still alive? –Jim_

_I am. And I have news for you the next time we meet. –Spock_

_Sounds ominous. –Jim_

_Do not be concerned. –Spock_

_I hope it was still worth it. -Jim_

_It was. -Spock_


End file.
